Blood-stained
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I wrote this fic especially for the festive day. WARNING: It contains penguincest. (Only a kiss though) Rated T, just to be sure. Please read it. It's about vampires and Kidou Yuuto and Otonashi Haruna! Read & review, please! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Bye! xoxo


_**~ Blood-stained ~**_

**One-shot**

**Warnings: AU, penguincest, OOC-ness**

_Italic = thoughts_

Normal P.O.V.

It was the 31th of October, Halloween, and an important day at the Kidou residence. The nineteen-year-old Kidou Yuuto was standing in his dark-colored room, looking outside of his window. The handsome young vampire had looked forward to this day his whole life. Today was the day that his beloved sister would undergo the all too familiar ceremony, that was common in the vampire-world. Otonashi Haruna, now still known as the holy virgin, would become his wife in a short moment. The preparations for the ceremony were currently ongoing. Haruna was taken away by a few maids to make her ready for the ceremony. The moon shone on Yuuto's face, letting his crimson eyes shine even more. _Full moon tonight, huh?_ He smiled a small smile. Then he heard a knock on the door.

''Kidou-sama?'' He recognized the voice of a maid.

''Enter.'' Yuuto replied in a monotone, serious voice.

A maid entered and bowed deeply in the door opening.

''Kidou-sama, the preparations for the ceremony are almost done. Would you be so kind to join us downstairs in ten minutes for the start of the ceremony?'' She told Yuuto.

''Ah.'' Yuuto just replied.

The maid bowed deeply again and left the room, closing the door behind her. Yuuto looked outside the window again. His dark, manly, vampire coat stuck off from his pale skin tone. His dreadlocks hung loosely over his shoulders and he stopped wearing his goggled when he turned sixteen. He had known he was a vampire his entire life. Haruna, sadly, forgot she was one too. But tonight, Yuuto would make her remember again. He would make her his forever. He would protect her, take care of her and love her, like two lover should do. It was very common for siblings to marry in the vampire world. The day finally had come. Yuuto looked at the large, antique clock in his room, which indicated one minute to twelve. He smiled a small grin and left his room. He descended the ancient staircase of the old mansion he lived it. The red carpet had a matt color and the wooden stairs creaked underneath his feet. He halted himself underneath the staircase and turned around, looking at the upper part of the staircase, where Haruna could appear any minute. Then, the clock struck twelve and the sound of heels, tapping on the floor, was audible. A mesmerizing young woman of eighteen years old appeared at the top of the stairs. Her waist-length, dark blue hair with bangs, danced around her with every step she took. Her beautiful, greenish-grey eyes focused on her elder brother downstairs. She wore a tight, white dress, that reached till the ground. A silver cross was seen on her chest and a black cape with a hood hung around her shoulders. Her hand was placed on the banister. You could feel the tension in the house. Two maids walked behind her, each on a side of her, but not directly beside her. Yuuto extended his hand and Haruna placed her own in his, while she took the lasts three steps of the staircase. Yuuto guided her safely through the big, main hall. The black and white marble floor looked spotless and the candlesticks on the wall gave a dimmed light. The two siblings made their way to a big hall, the staff of the Kidou residence following them. Two servants held open the big, ebony wooden door and Yuuto and Haruna entered the big hall. It reminded very much of the hall of a church. A golden altar was seen at the end of the hall and a man, dressed in black, was waiting patiently on the siblings' arrival. Yuuto saw the nervous look on Haruna's face. He stroke his thumb kindly over Haruna's hand palm. She smiled and looked at the ground. The staff of the Kidou residence stood a few passes from the two lovers and smiled. In a short moment, they would have another master.

''In the name of the saint, full moon, I shall now commence the ceremony.'' The man in front of the golden altar said.

Yuuto and Haruna both took a deep breath.

''By participating in this ceremony, you both agree to the conditions to form an eternal bond as husband and wife.'' The man spoke.

Then, he turned towards Haruna.

''Otonashi Haruna, holy virgin, do you accept the bonding with Kidou Yuuto, becoming his wife and turning into a vampire?'' He asked.

Haruna nodded.

''I do.'' She said.

The man turned towards Yuuto.

''Kidou Yuuto, vampire of the Kidou bloodline, do you accept the bonding with Otonashi Haruna, becoming her husband, making her Kidou Haruna and perform the ceremonial bite?'' He asked.

''I do.'' Yuuto replied.

The man smiled.

''Then, by the powers of the dark realm, I now give permission for the ceremonial bite.'' He said.

Yuuto's breath caught in his throat and he grabbed Haruna by her shoulders, turning her towards him. Haruna smiled reassuring at him, when she red the insecurity in his eyes. Yuuto brought his mouth closer to Haruna's neck and he thought he could sense her heartbeat in an instant. Yuuto felt the blood in his head throb and he slowly parted his lips, revealing a pair of fangs. Haruna tilted her neck to the side to give Yuuto more space. Then, Yuuto's eyes started to glow red and he planted his fangs in Haruna's neck with no doubts. Haruna flinched, but smiled. Yuuto drank her blood and blood drops dripped down from Haruna's neck, blood-staining her dress. Black spots danced in front of her eyes. Memories flashed through her mind. About her parents, about her own vampire-life, about Yuuto. At a certain point, she couldn't take it anymore and fainted. Yuuto effortlessly caught her in his arms. It was all part of the ceremony. The man in front of the golden altar smiled, by seeing Haruna faint.

''She's about to wake up as her true self.'' He said soft.

When Haruna opened her eyes again, they were crimson, instead of greenish-grey.

''Welcome back, Haruna.'' Yuuto said with a smile.

Haruna let her fingers trail the curves of Yuuto's lips.

''I love you.'' She said.

''I love you too, my precious wife.'' Yuuto replied.

Haruna stood up straight and let her fingers glide over the vein in Yuuto's neck.

''Go on.'' Yuuto whispered to her.

Haruna placed her soft lips on Yuuto's neck and kissed his vein. Yuuto closed his eyes. Then, a sharp pain shot through his neck and he felt Haruna's fangs drilling into his neck. The sound of Haruna drinking his blood made him content. When she pulled away, a strand of blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth. Yuuto wiped it away with his finger and placed it in his own mouth, tasting his own blood.

''I hereby certify the ceremony as complete. I now pronounce you husband and wife.'' The man in front of the golden altar said.

Haruna smiled sweetly and placed her hand on Yuuto's cheek, while staring into his eyes, which had the same colors as her own eyes now.

''Let's stay together forever.'' She said.

''That's a promise.'' Yuuto replied.

Then, they sealed their new bond with a kiss.

_**~ End of story ~**_

**Mamera: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! I wrote this story especially for Halloween. I'm sorry if people strongly disapprove penguincest. I already warned you. Still, I wanted to write this story. I can totally imagine Kidou as a vampire. And since he cares about Haruna so much, writing this story became a piece of cake. It's not very large though. I'm sorry for that. I'm really busy with my cluster assignment, finals and my part-time job. I'm glad I could find some time to write this. Everybody, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'll see you all soon again! Lots of love! xoxo**


End file.
